


Last Script

by waituhwhat



Category: Cockles - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waituhwhat/pseuds/waituhwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen receives the last script for Supernatural. He reads through it and sees Destiel has become canon, and him not approving he doesn't know what to think. But regardless he goes through and does the scenes. As he does the scenes he realizes his heart is pounding and his breathing is speeding up. And now he can't stop picturing Mishas lips once they've touched his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was scamming through the last episode of Supernatural, and it bummed him out. He couldn't believe 10 years has gone by and he is finally leaving the set for good. He didn't want to go, because all he has ever known was Supernatural. It was like another home to him one that he could go to work with his two best friends and not have a care in the world. He came to the last couple of scenes in the script an started reading it from there. He read till the last line and looked up from the script to Jared. "Did you read it?" Jensen asked trying not to sound astonished and surprised. "Yeah, I read it. Looks like Misha and you are finally going to be kissing. Destiel is finally canon. Damn the fans are going to go wild." Jared let out a little laugh getting up and setting his script down on the couch. Jensen just shook his head, "I didn't sign up for this! I get the fans like this whole Dean and Castiel thing, but I don't. I mean come on! I don't want to kiss a freaking guy." Jared looked at Jensen and rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's not really want you want. It's what the fans want, considering they are the reason we have been doing this show for 10 years we kind of own it two them. Without them we would be nothing and you know it." Jensen sighed, "I know we would be nothing without them, but why do they have to be so obsessed with the idea of a Demon and Angel be together or a Hunter and Angel. Its annoying and sometimes goes to far, like all the fanfiction they do its to much, and the questions they ask about it is really uncomfortable to me. These scenes are only going to make everything worse." Jared patted Jensen on the back, "Its just a show and sometimes you got to do things you don't want to do." With that being said Jared walked out of Jensen's trailer. Jensen didn't know what to do or what to think so he took a mini nap before the directors called him to do a couple scenes.  
30 minutes passed by and Jensen finally woke up with loud knock at the door. "Jay, come on we got to go shoot some scenes." He got up and realized it was Misha at the door. He didn't even want to deal with him, he just wanted to be left alone. "Yeah, hold on." He walked to the door opening and walking out looking at Misha. Misha smiled at him brightly and nodding his head toward the shooting area. "Come on." Jensen followed him and looked around trying not to think about the scenes and the script and everything. They reached the set and got in there right spots and started shooting as the directors led them. "Cas! You can't just think you and me are going to be okay! I'm a demon and there is no going back. You are and angel and you can't save me. I do love you.." "CUT!" Jensen never felt more relieved in his life, he felt his cheeks turning red from embarrassment he thought. "Again!" They said. "Cas! You can't just think you and me are going to be okay! I'm a demon and there is no going back. You are and angel and you can't save me. I do love you, but we would never work!" Dean shouted throwing his hands in the air and looking at Castiel. "Dean, we'll figure this out." Cas walked up closely to Dean making Jensen's breathing speed up and his heart to start pounding. He didn't understand why he was feeling this. Cas took Deans hand, "We'll be okay. Sammy, you, and me will be okay. We'll figure this out or we'll live with it." With that being said Cas placed his hands on both sides of Deans cheeks and gave him a soft sweet gentle kiss. Dean was taken aback but went with it, "We've been living with this for almost a year now Cas." He let out a little whimper making Cas hold Dean in his arms giving him gentle kisses all over his face. Jensen was getting butterflies everywhere in his body. He felt something went Misha was giving Dean those kisses. "I'm a monster." Cas shook his head, "You are a demon whom has gained back his humanity and has love and all sorts of things still inside of him." He placed one last kiss on his lips. "CUT! That was great guys! That's it for today." Jensen jumped up moving away from Misha, he walked off the set and back into his trailer. His heart was still pounding and the thought of Mishas lips pressed up against his still raced through his mind like lyrics to his favorite song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I really appreciate it. And I'm so sorry the first chapter doesn't look like the second one. Unless it does then never mind. (:

Jensen stumbled into his trailer slamming the door shut and taking a seat on the couch. He didn't know or understand why his heart was pounding or why he was getting countless butterflies when Misha kissed him.

A loud knock was at the door and he looked up not moving, "Yeah, um, come in." Jared walked in with a big smile on his face.

"So you and Misha did it. No problems?" Jensen looked at Jared practically giving him the eye of death. "You serious?" 

"Yeah?" Jensen sighed starting at Jared, "Shut up." Jared shoved Jensens arm looking at him, "Anyways, you going to the party tonight? To celebrate the ending of Supernatural? Misha and me are going so you should to." 

"Yeah, sure I'll go." Jensen said dreading the party later. He didn't want to see Misha or his lips. He walked around the trailer as Jared left to get ready for the party. He kept thinking over and over how Mishas lips collided with his and how be felt like them two were the only people in the world.

Jensen ignored the thoughts as best he could and walked to the bathroom turning on the water and jumping in for a shower. He let the water run through his body feeling a little bit of relief come off his chest. "Showers always help when you have a problem," he thought. 

20 minutes passed by and Jensens finally got out of the shower. He walked to the back part of the trailer were his luxurious bed laid with his towel wrapped around his waist. He slipped on his boxers and a pair of faded jeans with boots and a plaid t-shirt. 

"Jay?" Misha said swinging the trailer door open and walking in without letting Jensen give a chance to let him know he is even in here. "Jay?" Misha said once more seeing no sign of Jensen he walked to the back part of the room. 

"Um, yeah?" Jensen said coughing a bit. 

"Are you coming? Jared said you were riding with me." 

"I thought we were having the party on the set." Misha let out a little sarcastic laugh, "Really? A party on set for the last Supernatural episode ever? Come on Jay." Jensen laughed feeling dumb for such a question. 

He looked up at Misha, shaking his head. "You can be and asshole you know." Misha laughed his real laugh, "Hey what did you think about the scenes today?" Jensen felt his whole body go practically numb. 

"T-they were cool," he hesitated. "Jay, they weren't just cool they were amazing. Finally, Destiel is canon." 

"Yeah, uh huh." Misha looked at Jensen kind of confused, "Were you uncomfortable about it?" 

"Uh no, I was fine." Jensen sat down on his bed looking and Misha. "Did the kissing not weird you out at all?" 

"Nope, it was okay. I liked it." Jensen froze as soon as he said. He did not just say that he thought. He looked at Misha with huge eyes and bolted up from the bed. 

"I don't mean I like kissing you I just I-" 

"It's okay Jay, I know what you mean. You like the scenes and the directing of the whole thing." Jensen could feel his palms sweat and his body feel a bit funny. 

He nodded to Misha and quietly said, "Lets go." 

They both walked out and to Mishas car driving off to the party. Jensen the whole time couldn't believe he said that couldn't believe he almost told Misha how much he liked kissing him or that he wish he could every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha and Jensen finally arrived at the party 40 minutes late due to there little talking session. As the party went on Jensen was becoming more and more nervous as the minutes went by. He finally couldn't take standing by Misha anymore, so he walked away trying to find the bathroom or a room.

"Jay! Where are you going?" Misha asked following right behind him. He didn't want to be rude to him and tell him to leave him alone. But he didn't know what else to do or to say so he said it. "Mish! I just want to be alone right now." 

"Alright," Misha said looking a bit hurt and walking away. Jensen felt so mean, but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He didn't know why every time Misha said Jay his heart would stop or why he suddenly loved the way Mishas nose would crinkle up when he smiled. He just didn't know what was going on inside his mind and it was really was all starting to freak him out. 

Jensen walked into a room that appeared empty, it had a couch with several decorations on a wall that didn't fit the room at all. He went and sat down on the couch wishing he'd at least brought a beer with him. He began to become consumed in his mind he didn't even realize Jared was calling his name. 

"JEnsen!" He turned around looking at Jared. "What the hell man? Why'd you just ditch Misha and me?" Jensen let out a little laugh, he didn't know whether he should tell Jared what was happening to him and the real reason he ditch or lie. "Jensen?" Jared said once more, but his voice changed almost immediately to a concerned worried friend. He looked at Jared giving him a smile trying to assure him he was okay. 

"Yeah?"  
"Why did you leave us?" Jensen got up leaving the room and ignoring Jared. He figured that was the best way to handle it and to avoid the truth. He walked outside and went by Mishas car, since he was his only ride home he decided to just stay and wait for him to come out from the party. 

2 hours passed by and Jensen was sleeping on the hood of Mishas car. Misha walked up looking at Jensen and giving off a little laugh, "Jay!" He shouted out to Jensen trying to maybe woke him up. Jensen bolted up looking at him, "What the hell man!" He hopped off the hood of the car shoving Misha back. "Come on Jay. Don't be so bratty." Misha looked at Jensen with a big grin on his face. Jensen sighed getting in the passenger side of the car, "Take me home, Misha." 

Misha took Jensen home as asked, as he pulled in the drive way and placed the car in park he looked at Jensen. "Jen, what's been with you lately? Ever since the scenes you've been..I don't know kind of weird with me." Jensen looked away from Misha and got out of the car. He didn't feel like telling Misha that he may or may not have feelings for him. He just wanted to forget it happened forget that he felt like Misha was made for him and only him. 

He walked into his apartment not even realizing that Misha was beyond annoyed with Jensen and followed him inside. He turned to shut the door and accidentally slammed into Misha. "What the hell!" Jensen yelled throwing his hands up in the air and backing up. "You are going to tell me what is going on or I'll be here all night."  
"Then it looks like you'll be here all night." Jensen said closing the front door and walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. "Did I make you uncomfortable with the kiss?" Jensen just shook his head no looking up and Mish as he took sips of his beer. 

3 hours passed by both Jensen and Misha were sitting on the couch watching tv. Even though Misha was asking the same question every two minutes Jensen was still holding it all in.  
Until he finally couldn't take it anymore. "You want to know why I've been weird," Jensens shouted looking at Misha and getting up putting his hands over his face and thinking of how to finish the sentence. And then it hit him, "The kiss. It wasn't uncomfortable or weird for me. It was exactly everything I've been looking for. Like you know that one kiss you wait your whole life looking for. That one kiss that makes you see through time and space. Well, kissing you was that for me and I didn't know how to handle it or what to think of it. It was freaking me out and I didn't want to be near you MISHA!" Jensen sighed sitting back down and staring into space not believing he just spilled everything like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha looked at Jensen, and Jensen became self conscious immediately turning around and walking to his bedroom shutting the door. "What the hell Jensen!" He said to himself sitting down on the bed and hitting his head (not hard) over and over again. He knew what he did was so stupid, he probably fucked up their friendship. 

"Jay?" He heard a low whisper and a quiet knock at the door. The door opened up before Jensen had a chance to say come in. Misha walked in looking down at Jen, "It's okay Jay." Jensen looked up believing for a second that maybe it was okay he said that. 

He got up from the bed looking directly at Misha and feeling like he lifted a 100 pound weight off his chest just hearing Misha say that. He grabbed Misha by the waist with one arm and put his other arm on the back of his neck pulling him in toward him. Before their lips touch he looked into Mishas blue blue eyes that reminded him of the sea. He gave a half smile to him, kissing his lips. He felt the butterflies return like from the scenes they did. He pushed Misha back up against the door wanting and needing more of him. 

He kissed him repeatedly on the lips, slowly sliding his tongue like asking permission before sliding it in Mishas mouth all the way. Misha pressed his tongue against Jensens, massaging his and Jensens tongues together. 

Two hours passed by and they were laying on the bed still kissing repeatedly over and over hardly stopping. They only kissed though nothing more then that, and Jensen was so happy. He could practically feel his body go all mushy inside, because of this. 

He ran his fingers through Mishas hair pulling at it some. 

"I can't believe we are doing this," Jensen said at a whisper tone. Misha looked up at him placing one of his hands on Jensens cheek, forcefully kissing him on the lips biting his lower lip and pulling it out some. "I can't either." Jensen became aware suddenly how ridiculous this was. He realized he has a family, a wife, and a daughter. 

What the hell is he doing? He looked at Misha, becoming so paralyzed at the decisions and mistakes he has just made.   
"We shouldn't be doing this.." He said rolling off of the bed and looking at Misha. He placed a hand over his mouth trying to think of what he could do to fix this. "We both have families, Misha." 

Misha looked at him and got up, "Yeah, I'm sorry." Misha stated walking out of the bedroom and out of the apartment leaving so quickly, almost as quickly as he came. Jensen could see the hurt on his face when he said that, he felt so stupid. Misha was something so good he has never had, why'd you do that he thought. 

He heard a ring on his phone and walked over looking at it, it was Danieel. He answer quickly trying no to make anything seem suspicious. "Hello?" She said, he could hear little Justice playing in the background making weird baby noises.

"Hey, babe." 

"Okay, so Misha said earlier today that y'all kissed finally. How was it?" 

"You talked to Misha?" Jensen said feeling his palms and face begin to sweat. 

"Yeah, earlier. Why something wrong?" 

"Oh no. But uh, yeah we kissed. It went okay, kind of weird if ya ask me." He let out a little laugh hoping that'd make up for the awkwardness he is causing. 

"Thats good babe. Just hurry up and get home Justice misses her daddy and I miss my husband." 

"I miss you guys too." He said smiling a bit, because in reality he did miss them so much. But he wanted more then anything to have Misha back over here kissing him or to have Misha and Justice come here and stay with him awhile. 

"Babe, I got to go. It's late and I'm exhausted." 

"Alright, I love you!" Danieel squealed causing him to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment or two. 

"Yeah, you too." 

He pressed the end button looking at down at his feet, he felt bad for this. He was in a sticky situation and once again lost at all causes. He just wanted everything for once to be okay. He needed help, advice, and guidance. He only knew one person to call for that, which was of course Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came, shining through Jensens' apartment windows giving the whole apartment a nice warm feeling. Jensen was up and ready to go to work anticipating on what the day has to offer. He wasn't anywhere near ready for it. 

Misha. 

That's all he could think about, Misha kissing his lips and biting on it making a fiery touch ablaze on his skin. He kept thinking over and over how stupid he felt for doing that, for telling Misha to go. Even though he didn't use those exact words it still felt the same to him. 

He remember last night after Misha left. How he called Jared, but unfortunately his friend he so much needed in that moment wasn't picking up. Though it was late he still couldn't help but be a little bummed out and disappointed Jared wasn't there. And due to the extremely stressful day he had yesterday he felt like taking the long way to work to set his mind at ease, to maybe get a good smell of the flowers and fresh cut grass. He was going to be late, but he felt he deserved it. He deserved a break from all of it, and going on a nature walk to work wasn't a crime. Plus, he didn't have his car with him. Though he could take a cab he didn't feel like going through that trouble. 

So the journey began, and as the was walking along the sidewalk by the park he heard his phone go off. "Hello?" Jensen said trying not to sound a bit annoyed from being interrupted on his walk. "Hey, you called last night?" Though he was still annoyed from the interruption he was yet somehow relieved. 

"Yeah, but forget it." 

"Alright. Hey, grab some donuts on your way here!" 

"Bro, I can't. I'm walking and I really don't feel like carrying a box of donuts for the next hour." 

"Why the hell are you walking? Hey, I'll call Misha to come pick you up." 

"Wai-" Before Jensen could even tell Jared no he hung up. "Just freaking great!" He mumbled to himself. He tried walking as fast as he could to avoid Misha finding him and picking him up. But he failed, and Misha pulled up beside him honking the car and looking at him. 

Jensen looked at Misha, and he could still see the hurt still in his face from last night. He sighed hopping into the car. "Thanks," he said quietly not making any eye contact with Misha. "Yeah, no problem." 

10 minutes passed by and neither Jensen or Misha made a sound. It was becoming so awkward for Jensen. He wanted to jump out of the car into on going traffic instead of dealing with this. Misha fortunately pulled up into the set, it was like time was on his side. As soon as Misha parked the car Jensen hopped out walking to his trailer, isolating himself until they called for him on the set. 

"Hello?" Jared said opening the the trailer door. Jensen heard him and turned around holding a piece of apple pie in his hand. 

"Hey, sorry I didn't grab any donuts. I kind of forgot to tell Misha to stop at Dunkin' Donuts." Jared shrugged his shoulders giving Jensen a big smile, "Don't worry about it, I got me a breakfast burrito anyway." 

"Can I ask you something?" Jared sat down on the couch looking at Jensen and nodding his head yes. 

"I'm in some deep shit and I need help..." 

"Okay, what happened?" Jensen took in a deep breath looking up at Jared and shaking his head a bit, "I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I...I cheated on Danieel." Jared looked at Jensen, his eyes widening feeling nothing but surprise and concern. 

"Why?" 

"Because..the person I kissed wasn't just someone. It was the one, yaknow?" 

"I thought Danieel was the one?" 

"I thought so too, but this person made me question if Danieel was really the one I was suppose to be with." Jensen looked at Jared surprised at how well he was taking all this in. "Who was it?" He felt his cheeks turn red and looked down at the ground, "Just someone yaknow." 

"Alright, well I think if you feel like this person is the one, you should go for it. But you should tell Danieel this and let her give you space to see if this person is what you want." "I don't what to hurt her yaknow?" Jared nodded patted Jensens shoulder and turning on Jays tv, "Hopefully she'll understand. 

Though she may not, but you go to do what you go to do to reach your own happiness." He smiled at what Jared said feeling like that talk was exactly what he need. But how was he suppose to get Misha to understand that he may be what he has been wanting forever and then tell Danieel she maybe isn't what he wants. He was so stressed out, he couldn't hold this in anymore. He was going to tell Danieel everything this weekend when he got back home. Then maybe talked to Misha afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue to write this story? And thank you guys for reading my story.(:

The week flew by and before Jensen knew it he back home knocking on the door waiting for Danieel to answer. He kept saying things in his head over and over trying to find the perfect words to break it to her, but nothing was right. 

"Hey!" Danieel said hugging him so tightly he felt his chest become a little short on air supply. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her smiling big, "Hey. Where is the cutie?" She grabbed his hand pulling him inside their home. "The cutie is right there," she pointed to Justice playing on the brown rug in the living room with one of her millions of toys. Jensen sat his bags down running to Justice and picking her up. The commotion made Justice bring off a big smile staring at her daddy with wide eyes and chubby cheeks. 

The hours went by and Jensen tried his best to avoid Danieel and just focus on Justice. The thoughts rushed in and out of his head leaving him to not stop thinking about it all. Finally dinner came, and he was sitting across Danieel. She was talking about her parents? He wasn't sure though, he couldn't process anything that was coming out of her mouth.

"Danieel.." Jensen whispered quietly placing his fork on the table. What if she hates him and takes Justice away? What if she gets full custody over her? These thoughts kept stabbing themselves into his mind.

"Yeah, babe?" She didn't seem to notice the tension in his voice. She just kept eating her pork and green beans. 

"I," Jensen took a long pause, looking at Danieel waiting for her to look back, "I cheated."

She didn't say anything, she just got up retrieving both his and her plate and setting them in the sink. 

"Do you love this person?" She asked, and he could hear her voice crack like she was about to cry. 

"I-I think so. I mean, I don't know but I think I may." He took a sip of his water and looked at Danieel reaching for her hand.

She let him take her hand, "I need to find out if I do though." She nodded holding tightly to his hand, "I love you." "I love you, too." Jensen kissed her forehead and got up leaving the house. 

He'd be back tomorrow he thought, he wasn't just gonna not see his babygirl.

Jensen made his way to a bar a couple blocks from his house. It smelt of beer and old men, and had and old look to it. He sat at the bar not thinking of the things to tell Misha and how to tell him.

He finally dialed up Misha trying to sound casual as he could, "Can we talk? Maybe you could come pick me up from this crappy bar I'm at and we can go get food?"

Misha agreed driving up to the bar, he honked for Jay and waited. Jensens walked out of the bar and into the car. At first the silence was there, not leaving both of them didn't say one thing for almost the whole ride back to Mishas place.

But Misha broke the silence, "Listen, about us doing all that stuff the other day. I want to apologize." Jensen turned looking at Misha, confusion coming over his face. "You apologize? Why? I'm the one who practically attacked your mouth. So no don't apologize. I'm the one that's sorry for all of it." 

Misha shook his head, "Regardless I still went with it and didn't even bother to stop you." 

"Misha." 

"What?" 

Jensen shook his head looking at Misha. "I know I stopped the kissing and freaked out the other night. But for for fucks sake. I want you and all of you. I want the saracstic assshole you, the I'm cute and I know it you, I want the sleep grouchy you. I just want every single part of you." 

"Jay." 

"Everyone needs that one person you know, that stays after and orders Chinese with them. Danieel doesn't do that. With her I'm the one ordering chinese. But with you, you order both of us Chinese and you don't even ask what I want when we do.. because you already know what I want." 

Misha looked at him laughing, "What you want some Chinese Jay?" Jensen let out a laugh looking at him and shaking his head, and without thinking he reached over making Misha take his eyes off the road for a split second and kissed him. He then pulled back looking at him, "I know I really spazed out when we kissed, and I'm so-" 

"What about what you said about us and our families?" Jensen shrugged, "I already talked to Danieel and told her I need to figure this out. It's not fair to her, but I want you not her. Yeah, she was what I wanted for awhile, but then you and the kissing. You are what I want most." 

"I am pretty amazing." Misha said smiling, "I want Chinese now." 

Jensen reached over hovering his lips over Mishas once more, "Then lets get Chinese." He placed his lips so gently on Misha's, it made Misha bring out a little moan. Jensen couldn't help but smile and sit back in the seat. "Asshole," Misha whined a little not believing what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived a Mishas house both starving for the taste of Chinese food. Misha order them some from Little Pandas that was about 5 blocks away which would probably take up to 40 minutes.   
"I hate waiting for food," Jensen whined making his bottom lip stick out as he sat on Mishas couch.   
"Well get over it," Misha smacked Jensen upside the head sitting down right beside him let his lips turn up into a big smile.  
Jensen couldn't take another minute without kissing him, he leaned over grabbed Mishas facing hovering his lips of his like he did previously in the car teasing Misha a bit. Misha didn't take it though, he shoved his lips against Jensens kissing him eagerly and passionately. Jensen let his hands roam all over Misha bring him to tug at his hair. Jensen leaned over Misha kissing him and going down to his neck tugging and biting at it.   
They continued like that until the doorbell rang with their food. Neither moved though for a while, the doorbell man had to hit it twice before Jensen finally got up to retrieve it. He gave the man money letting him keep the change, carrying the food to the table.  
The apartment began to smell of nothing but cheap chineses food. Jay loved the way it smelled, the way it made his nose tingle a bit and remind him of the time Jared and him threw chinese all over the director.   
Misha sat across the table from Jensen looking at him and studying him.  
"What am I going to tell Vicki?" Misha stated his voice becoming shaky and tired all at once.  
Jensen leaned across Misha pulling his chair closer to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips looping his arm around his waist giving me a gentle smile.  
"You'll tell her something that you know is the truth and right. Don't worry Mish," Jensen trailed on kissing him once again, their lips touching and moving together so well. He felt so right so at peace with everything for once.   
"I will think of something good to say, like you." Jensen nodded as Misha spoke and slide his hand through his hair trying to put him at ease.   
"It won't be easy, but it will be what you got to do-"  
"Its what I got to do to be with you."   
The next day came upon them both giving them a happy but grouchy attitude. Jensen had to go see JJ to play and spend time with her. While Misha was anticipating on what to say to his wife still. He called her when he first woke up in the morning to tell her to come home from her parents and to go eat lunch, just her and me. She happily agreed, more likely thinking something positive and happy was going to happen.   
She arrived at the house pulling him into a big hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I missed you so much!" She said walking in and setting her purse and keys on the counter in the kitchen.   
"What are we having for lunch?"   
"Uh, chicken and some salad," Misha said grabbing plate and setting them on the table with a fork and cup. He filled the cups up with water and set a good portion of chicken and salad on both their plates.   
"Yum, my favorite," she slowly emerged from the counter grabbing Mishas wrist and wrapping her fingers around it pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. It was nice and gentle, but now that Misha was seeing Jensen he preferred his kisses instead.   
He pulled away giving Vicki a big smile walking to one of the brown chairs with carves of flowers and other things on it, pulling it out of Vicki to sit on. She sat down and he walked to the other chair sitting it, he began eating small bites.  
"Did you hear about Jensen? Supposedly he was cheating on Danieel so they are spending time apart. I kind of figured he would do that to her," she took in large portions of the salad biting and tearing it apart with her teeth. Misha began to feel light headed, How could she know?   
"Who told you this?"  
"Oh, Danieel called me last night right after he confessed. She was crying and such a mess, poor her she doesn't deserve that, right?" She looked up at Misha waiting for a, "YES DEAR." But he was silent, her eyebrows rose up and he knew she probably knew something was going on with him. So he had to say it, he had no choice.  
"I cheated too." She looked away letting out a little laugh placing her hand over her mouth trying to hide her hurt.   
"Let me guess, Jensen?"   
"Yeah?.. How did you know it was him?"  
She turned her head dramatically throwing one hand in the arm and letting out a big sigh, "You're kidding right? The way y'all look at each other at conventions and how y'all talk to one another. I knew that once Destiel became canon it was going to be over between us," She got up furiously walking to the counter and retrieving her pursue and keys, "Fuck you Misha! I loved you and that is all I've ever done."   
By this point she had tears streaming done her eyes making her makeup smear around her eyes giving her a look of a raccoon.   
"I'm sorry, he is just the one I think.."  
"Yeah, I knew he was for you. Everyone including me could see it," She walked to Misha placing a hand on his hair running it through giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I love you."  
"I love you, too.." She walked out of the room and out of the door leaving Misha to gather his thoughts.


End file.
